1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wood chippers and, more specifically, to a drum assembly for a wood chipper.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a wood chipper for chipping wood such as brush, branches and the like to produce wood chips. One type of wood chipper known in the art includes a rotatable drum having a knife or blade for chipping the wood entering the wood chipper and reducing it to wood chips. Typically, the drum has a single knife or multiple knives extending axially across the drum.
Although this type of wood chipper has worked well, it suffers from the disadvantage that the size of wood fed into the wood chipper is limited. Another disadvantage of the wood chipper is that the wood chipper typically uses fans to help directly eject the wood chips from the wood chipper.